I missed my stop
by The-Epic-Crumpet
Summary: Little Lovina was riding the bus home, but she got distracted and missed her stop! Now she's all alone in the big city. Now she must find her way home, and along the way, learn just how import family is. Fem!LovixAntonio
1. Chapter 1

"_Stop on west 7__th__ in approximately 2 minutes, please gather your things and prepare to exit…"_

"Hmmm…" Lovina hummed as she stared out the window. "Stupid rain." She grunted quietly as she placed her chin on top of her folded arms. The Sticky nylon fabric of her Pink raincoat gently stuck to her skin and she shifted her head to find a more comfortable position. She watched the city fly past her as the bus kept on driving, with fat raindrops splashing onto the window and quickly sliding down. She hated riding the stupid bus. It was crowded, Noisy, and stinky! If it wasn't raining she would've gone ahead and walked home, but no, it had to be a frickin' torrential downpour! She puffed out her little round cheeks and buried her face in her arms. She loved walking home, after school got out it was always warm and sunny. She would take the long way home on purpose, just so she could walk alone in the beautiful sunshine and smell the flowers. The only time she could walk around without that stupid tomato bastard telling her what to do.

"_Oh Lovi, don't walk on the edge of the sidewalk."_

"_Oh Lovi, Don't forget your hat!"_

"_Oh Lovi, Don't bring strange cats home!" _

BLEH! Stupid tomato bastard, she wished he would just go away and leave her alone. Lovi was jolted from her thoughts when the bus drove over a pot-hole, causing her to cry out as it sent her flying face first into the window. She growled and rubbed her forehead as she spun around in anger.

"Hey! Idiota (1)! Watch where you're driving!" she screamed out to the bus driver, but no one seemed to notice. She huffed as she spun back to facing the window, growing melancholy once again as she let out a sigh. Her breath had left a fogged up cloud on the surface of the window, she blinked in confusion and cautiously traced out a small star with her finger, and watched it fade away. She smiled softly and breathed on the window once again, this time, she drew a tomato. She giggled as she watched it disappear. She happily kept up the activity, drawing up such masterpieces as a cat, a couple more tomatoes, herself, her head-butting the tomato bastard, her _killing_ the tomato bastard, etc.…

She kept on drawing and drawing and drawing as time and bus-stop continued to fly past, completely closing out all the noise and movement around her. She was completely unaware as one by one passenger on the bus disappeared, until it was only ones left were Lovina and an old woman sitting on the lonely bus. Lovina just kept on drawing, that Is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on miss, it's time to get off." A balding man in a bus-driver's uniform said. Lovina looked around in confusion. Everyone was gone. Then she looked outside. It was completely dark. Then she looked up at the man in front of her, he was becoming impatient.

"Come on!" he insisted as he pulled his up and led her out of the bus doors. Lovina Stuttered in response but was unable to formulate a proper sentence as she was set outside under a blue "bus-stop" dome. The Bus driver looked at her in confusion and handed her her polka-dot umbrella which she had left on the seat next to her. And with that he closed the door a drove away.

"B-B-B-But…" Lovina stuttered as she watched the big blue bus drive away. Once it was out of sight she clutched her umbrella tightly in her hands and looked around nervously.

"I missed my stop." She finished quietly, looking sadly down at her umbrella.

* * *

><p>Idiota - idiot<p>

aww, poor lovina T_T all lost and alone, more to come soon! i'll update as soon as i can :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry the chapters are so short guys, I only have enough energy to write in short bursts at the moment XDDD**_

* * *

><p>Lovina let out a small whimper as she plopped down onto the small plastic bench that sat under the dome. With wide eyes she took in her surrounding, continuing to clutch her umbrella in her small hands. It was dark out, and the only near light source was coming from a rusty, flickering street lamp next to her. The road was bumpy and dirty, same with the sidewalk. On the other side of the street she could make out a chain-link fence, but she couldn't see what lay beyond it. An apartment building sat behind her, its residents already snuggled up within it. Then Lovina looked down at her feet, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. What should she do now? She was all alone in the middle of nowhere and all she had on her was fifty cents in her pocket and her umbrella. Finally, a tear rolled down her cheek, causing Lovina to let out a frustrated grunt and jump to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes.<p>

"Stop Crying Lovina!" she cried out to herself, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"It's ok; I can find my way home. No problem!" she said confidently adding a small, nervous laugh at the end. Then, she cautiously steppe out from under the dome, opening up her umbrella. The only sound around her was the gentle pitter-patter on the raindrops hitting her polka-dot shield.

"Guess this way is just as good as any other way." She said and she began to wander down the street into the impending darkness.

* * *

><p>"Lovi? Looooovvvvviiiiiii~" Antonio called from outside the door. "Are you in here?" he asked cautiously and he pushed it open and flipped on the light. It looked exactly the same as it had when she left for school. Her bed was a mess with several shirts strewn all over it. The tan man sighed and closed the door. He had looked everywhere but he couldn't find his little tomate. He had looked in the Living room, her room, <em>his<em> room, the garden, everywhere! And she was nowhere. He pressed his ear against the bathroom door to see if he could hear the water running, there was no noise and no one in the abandoned restroom. He leaned hopelessly against the doorframe.

"Where are you Lovi? It's not nice to hide from boss!" he called out, hoping that she was just hiding, waiting for the appropriate chance to head-butt him. He cringed, anticipating the blow. But nothing happened. He had been home all day and had never heard the door open. Maybe she wandered in while he was taking a siesta. So he ran to see if the door had been unlocked, but everything looked the same, no little shoes in the Basket and no pink coat on the hook. He didn't see her back-pack, and her umbrella wasn't in the closet. There was no way she was home, but if she wasn't home where was she? Then, a look of panic spread over his face. What if she had fallen into a pond, or attacked by a pack of stray dogs, or been kidnapped! Antonio began to quickly freak out, thinking of every possible thing that could have kept Lovina from coming home. In one swift motion Antonio had put on his coat, grabbed his keys, and scrambled out to his old red pick-up truck.

"Don't worry Lovi! I'll save you!" he cried out as he drove off to find his little tomate.

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Lovina screamed as she fell down onto the concrete, a dog snarling at her from beyond the chain link fence, she hated dogs especially mean ones like that. She frowned and stood up, grabbing her umbrella off the ground and straightening out her skirt.<p>

"Stupid!" she yelled as she kicked at eh fence, scaring the dog away. She smiled triumphantly and continued to walk. She had managed to find herself in an alleyway. On one side was a large brick building. On the other side was another large rick building surrounded by a chain-link fence and apparently guard dogs. There were garbage cans and old furniture everywhere, and it was so narrow her umbrella barely fit through. Lovina continued to walk until she saw the pale grey of sidewalk approaching. Cautiously she poked her head out of the alley and looked around the new street. Neon signs dotted every establishment, and a few people wandered past, huddled beneath umbrellas and laughing happily. Lovina frowned and gently stepped out, readjusting her eyes to the bright light of the signs. There were lots of cars driving through. And it was very noisy. She looked up at eh faces around her, all looked down at her in confusion. She even heard a voice mutter "what's a kid doing here?" . She just wanted to go home, so without a second thought she just began to run, not fearing the cars that flew past that is until she saw once coming straight for her. With a yelp Lovina managed to hurl herself out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, but in turn flying right into the flooded gutter. She cried out as she landed, cautiously opening her eyes so see if she had survived.

"AH!" and woman shrieked "are you alright?" Lovina heard a woman cry out as she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up slowly and saw bright green eyes looking, worriedly, right into her's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooh, who had Lovina run into to help her home? Will Antonio find his little tomate? Stay tuned!<strong>_

_**Btw I need ideas people! Halp! Who should assist Lovina on her journey home.**_


End file.
